襲撃ゲームパージ The Raiding Game: Purge Pt 1-Phantomhive
by AttackonKorra26
Summary: Purge-(to) rid (someone) of an unwanted feeling, memory, or condition, typically giving a sense of cathartic release or an abrupt or violent removal of a group of people from an organization or place. In my words, a purge is nothing but a term used for cleansing or a purification. It is madness.
1. Prologue(Introduction Arc)

_**The Broken Wonderland**_

 _Life is like a mirror_

 _It can be deceiving_

 _Unfortunate_

 _And a big fat lie_

 _It is both a curse and a blessing_

 _However, a human's opinion on life is different for everyone_

 _Some believe it is a beautiful fantasy_

 _Others think it is a cruel and harsh reality_

 _For me, my life has been nothing but a mere wonderland_

 _But my wonderland is shattered_

 _Dead_

 _Corrupted_

 _Massacred_

 _Stolen_

 _It is but a war zone_

 _Full of corruption, lies, and betrayals_

 _Ever since I was born, I have waited for my reality to arrive_

 _But I fear that it will never come_

 _I'm trapped in my past_

 _Ashamed of my actions_

 _Guilty of caring for other people_

 _I am both good and evil_

 _Light and Darkness_

 _Life and Death_

 _I am a.._ _._


	2. I

_**Beginning Here**_

 _Where am I? Why is it so dark? I can't see anything. But why do I feel so warm and relaxed? Wait, no. It couldn't be. This isn't happening! I won't accept it! This darkness, I remember. It's so comforting but I want to cry. It's lonely and quiet._

 _The last thing I remember were those lunar moon eyes. Red with a splash of sunset orange. So beautiful yet so sad. Sadness dulled them as they stared at me. But why were they so sad? And why were they staring at me? I'm nothing special. Just a lonely soul wandering in the sea of shadows, wrapping itself around me. An orb. That's what I am. A fragment from a deceased body, floating around confused._

 _He was so sad yet beautiful. Wait, 'he'? Oh right, the eyes that were looking down upon my very being was a man. I could tell he loved me very much. But I can't remember what he looked like. Or the way his voice sounded. Or the feeling his touch gave me. Or his scent, his perfume. I can't even remember his name. Do I love him back? Do I even know him personally?_

 _So, if I was able to see or remember certain things, then it wasn't madness that has absorbed me. And it wasn't cold, so I'm not underwater. So, what has its coils wrapped around me, giving me warmth and denying me sight? What on earth could be so welcoming and comforting yet gives me a reason to question its loving touch?_

 _I want to leave. The loneliness I feel is too unbareable. I want to go home! I want to find the man with red sad eyes and embrace him! I hate the darkness! It scares me! I wan-!_

 _Wait a minute, the feeling of loneliness, darkness, warm and welcoming touch?... Am I…_

 _Dead?_

 **デッド**

 _Am I dead?... No, I'm alive, I can feel pain. Why is it so quiet? So bright? I can't be at the manor. Not even close. All I see is a bright ocean blue light. Why is that so? Hold on, no. No. The light disappeared and was replaced with a dark crimson. All I see is_ red _. Within seconds, I find myself on my knees, kneeling before her pale, cold unmoving person. Tears crept out of both corners of my blind sight. I scream but can't hear it. Crying would do me no good at this point, but now I'm afraid that's all I'm ever good for._

 _Oh my best friend, my big sister, my savior. She's gone. Dead as a door nail. Why didn't I stop her? No, not again. Not again. Why? Falling on all fours, sobbing like a newborn. I thought I left long ago but the memories still linger. Those stupid, painful memories. I don't understand it, I thought I put my past behind me. But no. As usual. I'm just a moth drawn to the sun, a train wreck waiting to happen, an emotional bubble waiting to burst._

 _God damnit! I'm supposed to save people! This isn't fair! If this was how it was going to end, I would've gladly taken her place. Now what? There's nothing to say. All five of us were crying. My crimson partner embraced me from behind. I can hear his sobs and feel the vibrations of his quaking figure. The red-eyed demon was holding my dead sister in his arms, mourning the loss of his second love for the second time. Coldness was all I felt now, and I'm glad. The pain was so familiar to me that it soon became numb and the droplets that fell from my eyes had dried up once again. Oh death, embrace me, take me away from this hell._

 _I'll admit, I may be young but I'll welcome death as an old friend. I've been so close to dying so many times, I'm practically used to it. But somewhere in the corner of my mind, I know he won't come. 'Why' you ask? It's because I've begged for it so many times for so long that it's useless to even try now. Pain hits my body again. Oh no…_

 _At that moment, I felt something rip in the center of my chest. It felt so painful and the only organ that is located there is my heart. Wait, is this it? Is this my punishment for being unable to save her?... How… How did it come to this?_

 _Oh right, it was_ that _day that got us here. If only_ she _hadn't opened those stupid doors, we would be laughing and playing with our pets right now. Not that I'm pointing fingers or anything, but in retrospect, it was_ her _fault. Well, I guess_ _ **beginning here**_ _would be a bit confusing, so I guess I'll have to start from before we even ended up in this god forsaken city. Back to the day everything we ever knew was left behind and the life we lived changed forever. The day we met_ him _… The day we met_ Phantomhive.

Three Years Before

New Orleans, Louisiana, December 29th, 2022, 10:43a.m.

Four days have passed since Christmas day and it was wet and cold. To most people, it felt as if they lived in Seattle. On the east bank, there were two bridges that led to the west bank or east bank. On the bridge, there was a black Camaro with light blue stripes on the hood and top of it.

In it was a woman in her early twenties, who was tired of the traffic. She was sighing and tapping her thumbs on the steering wheel, tapping to the rhythm of the song she was listening to. All of a sudden, a car came at full speed from behind her and honked the horn while stopping and cursing at her. In which, the woman's eye twitched, looked in the mirror, pulled out her middle finger as a sign that means 'screw whoever you want', and shouted "Fuck you, man! I want to get home as much as you do!"

In which, the person honked the again. She put down her middle finger, narrowed her eyes at the person in the mirror, and muttered "Tsk, asshole."

This woman was none other than the flower child, Judith Mariana Anderson (Jodie for short). She was a rather… interesting character. A brunette with hazel eyes at the height of 5'4', giving her the name 'short stake' or 'little lady', which she happened to despise. At the age of 22, she was more of a teenager with anger management problems rather than a respectful and patient adult. Yes, she can be patient, just not on the road. The girl was quite skilled both academically and in sense of strength and will power.

Every now and then, she would find herself cracking a couple of skulls and sending thugs or random people that hit on her or insulted her to the hospital. And her personality was pretty complicated so getting into it would take all day but let's just say that her stubbornness went down to her bones and she runs on instinct rather than common sense.

Jodie heard a 'meow' in the passenger's seat, revealing a pure black, thin furred kitten with golden eyes looking at her. She sighed, leaned back, and looked at the kitten. Being cute has its advantages, one of them being able to calm her down. So she picked it up, set it on her chest, and rubbed its back and face while saying "I'm sorry, Recluse. I'm just hungry and I'm grouchy when I'm hungry. You're gonna be tired when we home to the girls and the dogs and Shadow."

In which, the kitten snuggled underneath Jodie's neck and purred.

 **40 Minutes Later**

After forty minutes of slowly moving traffic, Jodie got to their home up -town near that separated the city from the suburbs. Jodie pulled into the driveway, shut down her car, grabbed her purse, wrapped Recluse in a sheep wool blanket, and got out the car with a small bundle in her arms. Jodie took out her keys and heard the dogs barking from the other side of the door. She shook her head with a sigh as she unlocked the door and tried to push the dogs back. Once she was inside, the three dogs (two small, one large) started to try and hop onto Jodie.

Jodie then put her purse down on the nightstand next to the door, held Claude's bundled up figure close to her chest, and said "Hey, quiet down. I know you're all happy to see me but I need you three to be quiet down and not disturb Shadow."

But her command was short lived, Jodie then felt something with four paws land on her shoulder, rub against her head, and heard a soft yet deep 'meow'.

Jodie shifted her gaze to the side to see her other black furred, hazel eyed kitten, Shadow. She sighed and walked towards the living room only to see her youngest friend sleeping on their red couch with their flat screen TV on. Jodie sighed, walked over to her chair, set Shadow and a bundled up Recluse on it, and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a cup, turned on the foiset to the sink, filled the cup with cold water, and smirked.

Jodie then walked down over to her friend's sleeping figure, closed her eyes grinned, and poured the cold water onto her friend's while saying "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

Once the cold hit the girl's face, she screamed bloody murder, tumbled to the floor, and pointed what looked like barrel guns at Jodie face. The girl heavily breathed as she and Jodie stood in their places, waiting for one or the other to move _._

This little beauty is Scarlett Natiel Wood. Now this 20-year-old was a bit on the quirky side. Being as blind as a bat, only able to see at arm's length without her glasses or contacts was aggravating. Ice blue eyes that can pierce through anyone's soul and hair of dark crimson and silver that could make anyone dizzy. She was rather tall for a girl, having a height of 5'8 was annoying. She wished she could shrink back to her middle school height.

Being born as a slow learner was more than enough trouble. Having the mind _and_ personality of a 5-year-old was even worse. She hated everything about herself, especially having double-d breasts. Even though it was an exaggeration, she complained all the time about them weighing over 60 pounds. Of course, Jodie understood since she had double-c breasts herself but she wouldn't go as far as claiming they're forty pounds over how much they really are.

Scarlett's vision went back too normal and realized it was Jodie with that 'innocent' smile on her face. Scarlett sighed in frustration and put down her barrel guns. Scarlett got up, walked over to her friend, and said "Are you trying to get yourself killed? I almost blasted your head off. Thank god I let my vision come back. And honestly, was splashing water on my face really necessary? You scared the shit out of me."

Jodie just sighed, gave Scarlett a towel, and said "You know the rules, Scarlett. No sleeping past ten a.m. The number one rule is no boys unless they're relatives or not romantically involved with us."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Jeez, you are so much demonic now than you ever were then." Scarlett said as she dried herself with the towel Jodie gave her

Jodie giggled and said "Thank you, Scarlett. Now, is Zoe up yet?"

In which, Scarlett shook her head as an answer. Jodie sighed, picked up Recluse from her chair, motioned Scarlett to follow her, and walked up stairs. They then got to their friend's room and Jodie gently set Recluse down at the foot of their friend's bed. Scarlett tried to hold back her laugh while Jodie just chuckled quietly. Recluse wobbled over to the girl's face, pawed her nose, and made a 'meow' sound. All of a sudden, the girl's eyes popped open, she then growled, pushed Recluse off of her, causing him to fly through the air.

Luckily, Scarlett caught him. In which, the girl jumped out of her bed, ran over to the girls and black kitten, and threw a punch. Before she could slam her fist into them, Jodie caught her fist and caused a sound like 'Boom!'. Jodie had a calm expression while she clenched the girl's first. The girl; however, was panting, then she growled, and narrowed her eyes at Jodie.

Last but not least, Zoe Jasmine Holmes. Let's just say having a Torus personality in the form of a woman with massive strength and emotional problems wasn't exactly a good combination. Think about a bull having a bad day and ends up getting annoyed with looking at red all the damn time. The next thing that happens is that the bull busts through the fence and ends up hitting a car rather than its intended target. Yeah, that was Zoe.

Black hair with snow white skin and chocolate brown eyes that you could lose yourself in. Zoe was a serious yet sarcastic little woman, well not exactly 'little', more like 'giant'. The girl had only just turned 21, and she's still growing. Being at exactly 6 feet tall wasn't anything she was happy about. Single-b breasted and a slim figure, guys would drool all over. However, she wasn't exactly 'friendly' with a lot of people, having also social problems. But the weird part was that she would never stop talking. She also wore glasses which made her even more irresistible.

As Jodie held Zoe's fist, Jodie smiled at her and said "Good morning, sunshine."

Zoe narrowed her eyes at her best friend, growled, and said "You know how much I hate those cats of yours and you know I can crush either of them in an instant. Why do you wake me up by putting Shadow or Recluse on my bed?"

Jodie then gave her a frown, then she clenched Zoe's fist even harder, making a cracking sound and causing her to give a small yelp in pain. Jodie narrowed her eyes at the raven head and said "You know if you ever try to harm either of my babies, you would be sorry. And besides, you know that Scarlett and I are the only ones that can control your strength when you can't even control ours. And you know I don't want to hurt you. So, fix that attitude of yours and stop complaining. Besides, I have something I need to discuss with both of you. Downstairs, now."

In which, the brunette let go of Zoe's fist and left the room. Zoe gave a sigh of defeat and cursed under her breath. Scarlett giggles and said "You do need to get a hold of that attitude of yours though. Try meditating or something. And you kinda deserved that lecture."

"Shut up. And get that damn reject of a cat out of my room. The cats aren't allowed in my room, remember? I'll come down in a minute." Zoe said while giving Scarlett a frustrated expression

 **December 31, 2022, 9:13a.m.**

 _"_ Jodie-chan, Scarlett-san, come here! Come here!" Zoe yelled from her room

"Ugh, what is it now?!" Jodie said as she and Scarlett ran up the stairs. Whenever Zoe yelled for help, the two had to go to her right away; otherwise, she'd throw a fit and come stomping towards them like a five-year-old that didn't get his/her way.

When they just got to the top of the staircase, they heard Zoe scream. Jodie's eyes widened as her instincts kicked in. She knew something wasn't right. Zoe wouldn't scream just for the sake of it. That was a terror scream. Once the two got to Zoe's door, Jodie kicked the door open, breaking it off its hinges, and ran towards Zoe, who was covering her eyes while lying on the ground. Jodie and Scarlett shook her to open her eyes.

When she did, Zoe looked up at her friends, grabbed them, and said "There's something in my closet."

"What do you mean?" Scarlett asked

Zoe pointed at her closet as she clung to the dark gray head's shoulder. The two looked at Zoe's closet and gasped. There was black mist coming from the cracked open closet doors. Jodie narrowed her eyes at it as she slowly stood up. She put something tugging her towards the closet. So, Jodie slowly approached the closet with caution. Zoe then asked "Jodie, what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jodie said as she stretched out her hands on the closet handles. Once she opened the doors, Scarlett gasped as Jodie froze in place. There were three sets of eyes in one line. There were no bodies' just eyes. The background was this purple, black mist. The pair on the right was on the left eye, it was navy blue and on the right eye, it was purple with a pentagram on it. On the left, the pair of eyes was a mixture of light green and camouflage green with red glasses. In the middle, were a pair of dark crimson eyes, in which, they then turned the color of red with pink, creating a dark purplish-pink with a thin pupil.

Then, the girls felt the ground beneath them start to rumble and crack. First, Scarlett felt her skin grow hot. Her eyes turned almost white and these black thorns and red petals started to form all over her body and exposed skin. She couldn't move. Zoe then felt a force pull her back into a 'U' shape and purple vein-like marks go all around her arms and face. Lastly, Jodie felt her throat burn and her eyes turned velvet. On her iris, there formed tribal symbols. Then her wrists, ankles, and the back of her neck started to glow golden. Their surroundings turned into purple and black. Wind started to pick up and everything went black.

London, British Empire, January 14th, 1890. 2:43 p.m.

"Jodie! Jodie-chan! Come on! Snap out of it! Wake up!"

Jodie groaned as a familiar feminine voice shouted at her, not to mention the back of her head was pounding in her ears. She was definitely laying on something hard. The ground, maybe? She also felt wet, cold, and uncomfortable. No, that doesn't sound right. So, Jodie opened her eyes and saw Zoe with a worried expression on her face while panting. She also saw Scarlett next to her with her eyes looking like they were about to pop out and her mouth open to where she was drooling.

Zoe said "Oh thank god you're okay."

Jodie groaned as she slowly sat up and held her head while asking "Zoe, Scarlett, what's going on? Where are we? What happened?"

Zoe shook Scarlett to wake up and froze at her best friend's statement. She slowly turned her face towards Jodie and gave her a nervous smile. Jodie took this as a sign that they were not where they were supposed to be. So, Jodie got up, looked around, and saw that they were in an alley somewhere. Then, she went to look in the street but when she did, she thought she had completely loose her mind. They were defiantly NOT in New Orleans, or the 21st century. There were bricked roads, carriages, and people with 18th to 19th century clothes on. Jodie gasped and almost forgot to breath properly, in which, this caused her to stumble and fall to knees. Zoe and Scarlett ran to her for support. Scarlett held Jodie in place while Zoe gently patted her back while saying "Come on, Jodie. Come on. Breathe in, just like we practiced. Come on, breath slowly. Breath through your nose."

Unfortunately, Jodie has been in poor health ever since infancy. Her lungs weren't as strong against viruses and bacteria like her immune system was. At one point in her life, she became so ill, she nearly forgot how to breathe and was put on life support until she got better. However, this unknown illness never fully went away. In fact, by the time she had recovered, the damage had already been done. In the end, her left lung was split in half, being a near organ failure. Every now and then, whenever she became panicked or something became so unbareable to cope, she would have fits or forget how to breathe.

Once she caught her breath again, Jodie gasped for air and sighed. Zoe then said "There you go. Good, you okay now?"

Jodie nodded, coughed, and asked "Where exactly are we? I know we're in the 19th century, but **where** are we?"

Scarlett nervously laughed. Oh she wasn't gonna like this. In the era of corsets and high society wasn't her strong point. Being all lady-like wasn't in these girls' genes either but at least they had manners.

Jodie narrowed at the both of them in the retrospect she suspected they were hiding something. Either that or they just didn't want to answer in fear of facing the hazel-eyed woman's wrath.

Zoe gulped then sighed and answered "That's the thing, we aren't really sure. But I think this is London due to my observation of the weather and the type of clothing the people are wearing, so I'd say my theory has a 73% chance of being correct."

That dork, she may never admit it, but her observation skills were very impressive considering she was a pediatrician. Guess it shows how hard she's worked to get to where she is now.

So, Jodie smirked, got up, and walked to the sidewalk. This caused Scarlett and Zoe to panic and run to her. Zoe grabbed Jodie's arm and whispered "Are you crazy? What are you trying to do, expose yourself?"

"No, I'm just trying to see if what you said is true. Now let me go, Zoe." Jodie said as she tugged back

"No, you're always having to be shown proof and get yourself into looking odd. I; however, don't want get too cocky and look suspicious." Zoe said

"What you're doing now is suspicious. Just relax and follow my lead. We won't be out here for long. Trust me. Now, come on you two. Let's go." Jodie said as she kept the two girls close to her.

With that, the trio started to walk through the crowds. However, as much as they tried to look normal, they noticed how everyone was looking at them and that they were whispering how unlady-like they dressed. They were wearing jeans, Zoe was wearing a baggy shirt, Scarlett was wearing a tight shirt, and Jodie was wearing a black tank top with a white undershirt underneath. Scarlett practically clung to Jodie's arm while Zoe was trying her best not to scream and run for the hills. Jodie; however, was as calm as ever.

Then, when they went far enough, Jodie turned around and saw that Scarlett and Zoe weren't behind her. So, she panicked and started calling for them. Although, when her foot got to the curb, Jodie accidently tripped and ended up being pushed into the street.

Her head landed hard against the ground. As she looked up, with her hand on her head, she saw a carriage coming towards her at full speed. She didn't have time to react and get out of the way. Her eyes widened as she screamed for help. Scarlett and Zoe heard their friend's screams, looked in the road, and couldn't believe their eyes.

A man in a black coat with pale skin had his arms wrapped around Jodie's shoulders, as if protecting her from harm. The carriage was tumbled over. Jodie had her eyes closed tight with tears streaming down her cheeks as her body shook in fear.

The crowd looked at the two people in the road, gasping or whispering in shock. Scarlett and Zoe ran over to their friend to see if she was alright. Jodie then heard a deep yet soft voice say "You're safe now, miss. You can open your eyes now."

Jodie's eyes widened, that voice. It was so calming yet so dark toned. It drew her in like a fish baited for the hook. The mere sound of his accent made her skin crawl. To see who it was, she looked up and felt blood rush to her cheeks.

The man was no other than the head demon butler of Phantomhive Manor; Sebastian Michaelis. He had black as night hair that hung over his face, broad shoulders, he was tall, white as snow skin, and last but not least, those blood red crimson eyes. His expression was a face of concern and relief. The two stared into each other's eyes. Hazel eyes meeting blood red. It terrified yet excited her. For what reason, she didn't know.

A certain almost adult-like voice interrupted them. "Excuse me, miss. Are you alright?"

She then looked up to the side, she gasped. There was a boy around the age of twelve to fourteen. He had light bluish gray hair with bangs that covered the right side of his face. He had light peach skin, almost navy blue eyes, and had an eye patch over his right eye. He also had a black walking cane with a golden handle. Jodie almost mistook him for a another man for a minute there. It was Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive Family. Sebastian's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Miss? My master has asked you a question, are you unable to speak?"

Her eyes widened as she gulped. After a moment, she cleared her throat, held her head, and said "No, I'm-I'm okay. I just hit my head. Really hard, but I'm okay."

Ciel and Sebastian sighed with relief. All of a sudden, Zoe tackled Ciel with a huge hug with her face full of bliss as she screamed in excitement. "Oh my god, you're so adorable! Can I take you home with me?! I want to squeeze you until I don't have the strength to hold you anymore!"

Ciel looked at Zoe while he lost his breath. Jodie looked at Ciel in shock, she noticed he couldn't breathe with Zoe squeezing him to death. Jodie broke away from Sebastian, missing his embrace already, grabbed Zoe by the collar, threw her over her figure, and into the concrete. Ciel and Sebastian looked at Jodie in amazement. What on earth came over her? She didn't know. It's just all of sudden, the brunette felt the urge to protect the poor kid. She was strong for a young woman. Although, Jodie's stance was short lived, she grabbed her head and almost fell face forward, but Sebastian then caught her in an embrace.

The last thing Jodie saw were his blood red eyes. With that, her head fell onto his shoulder and everything went black once again.


	3. II

**_Hospitalized_**

Darkness. Black hole. Empty space. It surrounded me. I don't know where I am or how I got here. My body is so cold I can barely move. The hair on the back of my neck stands straight up from the shivers running up my spine. Crawling under my skin.

There's a pinch on top of my right hand. Something wrapped tight around my wrist. My hair feels greasy from the lack of washing it. My body is so sore.

THUMP-THUMP!

Ugh. My head. It's throbbing. I can feel the vibrations coming from my heart through my ears. In my throat. God, what did I do to deserve this?

"... to keep her.. st in case.. trauma"

Voices?

"Thank y… good day…"

Where are they coming from? And why can't I hear everything they're saying?

Slowly, I open my eyes to a blinding light. A street lamp? A star? No, it was the sun. My eyes throbbed for a few seconds as my vision sped back and forth from clear to unclear then back to clear. This is so irritating. I hate it when I black out like this.

Once my vision finally cleared up, my breath caught in my throat. Wait, what? I woke up to find myself in what looks to be a hospital room. Mine, from the looks of it. Gray walls. Shiny tile floors. White sheets. Cheap curtains. Yup, definitely a hospital room. One that I wasn't alone in.

There was a boy around maybe the age of 12 to 13. He had grayish blue hair with bangs that almost covered both eyes. Perfect blue orbs, only one was covered by a black eyepatch. Pierced ears. Long eyelashes. You can almost mistake him for a girl only if his hair was longer.

He was sitting in a chair in the corner reading a book. He wore what looked to be a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up a little bit above his wrists, revealing light blue and regular blue stripes underneath as well as the collar around his shoulders. Light gray vest with a white button-up shirt underneath along with a light blue string bow wrapped around his neck. Black shorts that reached his knees. And brown heeled shoes, I'm guessing for his short stature, with black socks held up by a clasp wrapped around his leg above it.

He also had black gloves and wore a ring on each hand. One golden ring with a crest on it placed on his right middle finger. The other was silver with a beautiful blue gem in the center held on his left thumb.

The boy was sitting in the chair with his left leg crossed over his right thigh with his right hand supporting his cheek. For some reason, he looked bored. Wait, I shouldn't be worried about his needs! I should be questioning whatever the fuck he's wearing!

DRIP

Something wet dropped on my face, causing me to come out of my train of thought. Glancing up from confusion, I looked to see a man hovering over my form with a cold wet cloth.

He wore what appeared to be a butler's uniform. Black tailcoat. Long black pants with matching gray socks and shiny black, leather dress shoes. Gray vest. White button up shirt. And a black tie that tucked inside his vest. Interesting, you'd think butlers were much older than him. I mean he looked as if he was in his early to mid twenties.

His face was-hmm how should I put it? It was almost as if he had been made to mimic angels. Long eyelashes. Thin eyebrows with a perfect arch. Nice long nose. Thick, plush lips. His skin looked ghostly white yet smooth to the touch. Black as night hair with bangs that curved and arched along the side of his face. And his eyes. Oh god, his eyes. They weren't exactly red but they weren't exactly brown either. There was a lot of red but with hints of brown and deep sunset orange around the pupil. The colors blended perfectly.

"Not to be rude, miss but.. If you're pretending to be asleep, then you're not doing very well."

"Huh?"

The sound of a deep yet smooth male voice caught me off guard. Blinking a few times, I found myself only a few inches away from the now grinning butler's face. His eyes stared into mine, or through mine. I felt as if he could see right through me. All the way down into my soul.

Blood rushed to my face as my eyes grew wider and wider. My voice hitched in the back of my throat, only allowing me to mumble little sounds a baby would make. I didn't know what to do. This guy was only inches away from kissing me that it made me stutter! And I never stutter!  
Wait, he's moving in! Too close. Too close!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, PERVERT?!"

Finally, I was able to say, or in this case yell, something. However, in the process, I became so spastic that I uppercutted him while in the process of trying to get this dude away from my face.

BANG!

With slight rumbling, the man I had punched landed in the wall, causing it to crack slightly and make a dent. He looked almost stunned. By now, the commotion had caught the boy's attention and made him put his book down.

Panting with a red face, I looked at the raven head with shock and relief. I can't believe I almost punched him out of the building through the wall. Well, I'm not shocked but that would've been one hell of an explanation. (No pun intended)

The boy looked from me to his butler a few times, as trying to figure out what happened, before grinning and clapping his hands. Huh? Why is he clapping?

"Impressive. Not just anyone can stun Sebastian like that. You have my compliments."

Sebastian? That must be his butler's name. But I still have no idea what he's talking about.

Sebastian pulled himself out of the wall and brushed off the dust and rubble from his coat. He looked like he was unphased by that punch. What? Anyone who would've gotten hit by that would've dropped to floor and looked at me like I was crazy.

The boy's footsteps made me turn my focus back on him. He now stood on the side of my bed with a childlike grin planted on his face. With the little bit of confidence I had, I spoke what's been on my mind since the beginning.

"What am I doing here? And who are you?"

With a sigh, he answered.

"Don't you think it's a bit rude to ask something like that before we even introduce ourselves?"

Taken back, I blink a few times out of utter confusion. Why can't he just answer the goddamn question? It's that simple. Sigh. What a brat. But I'll go along.

"Sigh. Jodie Anderson. What's your name, shorty?"

I could tell I hit a nerve when I saw his eyebrow twitch just slightly and his grin fall. Yeah, I don't care who you are, I will try to hit you where it hurts until I get what I want. Well, at least Sebastian enjoyed my comment because he was in the background, trying to keep his laugh in with his hand covering his mouth.

"Please, refrain from giving me nicknames."

He puts his grin back on.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive. Earl of the Phantomhive Family and owner of the Funtom Company. It's a pleasure."

With that, he stretched out his hand towards me and held it there. Hesitantly, I took his hand and shook it. Something about this kid feels off. Like his personality was split in two. Like he was… Two faced.

"You can let go of my hand now."

"Oh."

I let go of his hand.

"Now to answer your question, you're here because you had collapsed after pulling your friend off me. I had you checked in here and the doctors said that you will be fine."

I sighed with relief.

"But.."

Huh?

"They said they'll have to have you stay the night just in case so they can make sure you don't have any head trauma."

God damnit! I hate hospitals and their stupid doctors! They say you're fine but want to keep you overnight just in case something happens! If you're fine, then you're fine! Don't say all that 'overnight' crap, it only makes the patient more anxious than they already are!

I slump over with a groan. I. Hate. My life. That's when a thought occurred to me. I haven't seen the girls since before I blacked out!

Shooting up in a panic, I gave Ciel a look of worry.

"Where the hell are Scarlett and Zoe?! What did you do to them?!"

"Calm down, please. Your friends are fine. I had Sebastian check them into a hotel across the street for the night. You'll be able to see them tomorrow."

I sigh with relief. They're alright. Thank goodness. Actually, I'm surprised he hasn't asked me why the three of us were wearing such unfamiliar and revealing clothing. I guess since I passed out, they had no time to worry about our attire.

Suddenly, a small hand was placed upon my shoulder. Confused, I blinked as I looked at it then looked up at the person the hand belonged to. Ciel. He looked at me with seriousness, leaned closer a bit, and asked me a question that I thought I'd never hear from someone I just met.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

I blinked in utter shock. What? Why would he ask me that?

Well, since we came here from a different time period, I suppose it only makes sense. Sigh. There's no point in hiding it from someone as observant as him.

Looking to the side, I answered with a lower volume 'No'

Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other and noded. Some people don't need to exchange words to have a conversation. They can tell what the other is thinking just by looking at them. Pretty cool. Scarlett, Zoe, and I do that all the time.

Looking back at me, Ciel asked yet again another shocking question.

"Would you like to come live with me at my Manor?"

My eyes widen again. What is with this kid? Does he know how strange this is coming from someone you just met?

"Umm I.. uh.." I stuttered

"Sleep on it. I want a straight answer first thing when I come back in the morning. Sebastian, we're leaving."

Sebastian bows and collects Ciel's black coat and top hat.

"Wait, you're-you're coming back?"

He wrapped it around the boy with grace and gave him his black top hot that possessed a light blue bow. Grabbing his own black coat, he smiled at me and bowed. Ciel gave me one last look with his left hand on his hat.

" _Someone_ has to take you home."

This took me back for a moment. Stretching my hand out towards him while stuttering.

"Wh-Wait.. I-I nev-I mean.. Don't-!"

"I wish you a pleasant night of sleep, Miss. Anderson. I shall see you tomorrow."

The door slams shut.

SILENCE

"WHAT?!"

~~~  
10:34 p.m.

Well, today has been interesting. I was transported into the 19th century, hospitalized due to collapsing, and finally I was lectured by a 13 year-old who thinks he's all high and mighty. Not to mention, I almost got kissed by a hot-ahem perverted jackass.

Whatever. I laid in the bed, looking blankly at the ceiling. I don't understand. Why did this happen? And why now?

That man's eyes were beautiful. But they belonged to someone that I don't want to get along with. He reminded me of someone that I used to love very dearly.

I shook my head. No. I'm not gonna think about it. It'll only make me feel worse than the rumbling in my stomach and the ache in my heart. My heart can't take anymore attachment. It'll only make me feel more guilt than I already am.

Shaking my head, I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. By the time I did, there was only one thing I could see. Those piercing red eyes and that boy's mischievous childlike grin. What a pair.

 _To be continued..._


	4. III

**_A Boy & His Butler_**

Humans are unpredictable. Demons are gamblers. God dwells in the light. Lucifer feeds off the suffering of others. But what's a martyr's purpose? In all the years I've lived my demonic life, no human has peaked my interest other than my young master, Ciel Phantomhive; otherwise, known as Lord Phantomhive and the Queen's Guard Dog, who I am contracted to at the moment. He's quite the aristocrate to be involved with. But, that girl…

Jodie Anderson, was it? Yes. I will admit she caught me by surprise when she punched me, but I've never come across a human like her before. Well, I say 'human', but that's not what her soul smelled like. She has a human body with aging organs. However, the aura I saw around her was indeed far from human. What I found odd was she resembled that of a creature closer to what I am. A demon. But her heart and other organs were functioning. Like any mere mortal. Her existence is rather sinister.

Oh, my apologies, I had forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, head butler of the Phantomhive Manor and contracted demon to Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Yes, I am a demon in human form. No need to get nervous, I won't harm you.

Now, where was I? Ah yes, I was thinking about the girl I had saved from the carriage. In all honesty, I wasn't ordered to save her, in fact I saved her life on a whim. My body just moved on it's own. It unsettles me to the core. This has never happened before and I wonder if it's from being around humans for so long.

The carriage ride home was quiet and long. I stared out the window, constantly thinking to myself of how the girl was able to catch me off guard. I was completely blank at the moment. The lights from the street blinked as we rode past them. What a loathsome race. Humans. They are interesting and watching them struggle to climb to the top amuses me but they're more distasteful than my own species.

My young master's soul is the only thing that keeps me from leaving. The scent constantly reminds me to know my place and of the reward that is to come when our contract comes to an end. The ravenous hunger that grumbles in my pit grows restless each day that passes. So much, I have to cut my own skin to keep myself in line and from losing my sanity. Though I may dwell in the shadows, I do not wish to stay there. For my past haunts me in my dreams, and that is why I do not sleep.

I love madness. I love chaos. I love blood. I live off of the them. However, I do not like being in it. Yes, even demons have conflicts in themselves. Just like humans, we live off of the sufferings of others. Kill or be killed. It's the way of life for all creatures. Even demons and angels.

"Sebastian!"

"Huh?"

The sound of my young master's voice caught me off guard, cutting off my thoughts as well. I wiped my head to face him, our eyes meeting. Like two predators, ready to kill each other.

"Were you _not_ listening?" the young lord snapped at me

Blink

"My apologies, master. I was distracted by my thoughts." I bowed my head as an apology. Even if he's a brat and I hate his very existence, he's still my master. And I must obey him without fail.

" _Don't_ let it happen again." he snapped again with his intense gaze

"Yes, sir." I answered with a sharp nod. And now he's in one of his moods. Sigh. The benefits of serving a teenager's _every_ need, ladies and gentlemen.

"Hmph… I was saying how odd Miss. Anderson was. Rather intimidating so to speak. Did you scan her closely as I ordered?" he continued

Ah yes, I had also forgotten to mention that once the young master and I were alone, he slapped me across the face and lectured me for ten minutes straight about how I had acted on my own without informing him. Again. The benefits of serving a teenager's _every_ need. As a punishment, I was to bring the girl to the hospital _and_ take care of her panicked friends.

Then I was ordered to inspect the injured girl. Physically and spiritually. Sigh. The things I do for this cocky br-ahem, I mean the things I do for my lordship. In reality, I wish something so powerful would happen so it could prevent me from saving his sorry a-ahem butt. But then what soul will be there for me to eat?

Anywho, after all that happened, I was stuck watching over her until she woke up. Rather embarrassing. I'd be found dead by committing suicide before I start taking care of a measly, pathetic human girl. Or _girls_ for that matter.

"Of course, young master. The ravenette and redhead are carefully tucked away in the hotel. They were still a little shaken when I left but I'm sure they'll be fine by tomorrow." I answered

He looks up at me with _the stare_. Great..

"What about the girl in the hospital?" he questioned me once more

I frown at his question. I don't know why but for some unfamiliar reason, I didn't want to answer his question. It was almost like there was a hidden threat in the statement.

Why do I feel like this? I don't have a clue. It was unknown to me. And that's what was so bad about it. I have lived for thousands of years and nothing was unknown to me. Until now that is. This one human. This stupid pathetic, weak human. A weakling that was able to get the jump on me. A pathetic girl that punched me into the wall.

She made me feel uncomfortable. I didn't feel threatened by her but I definitely felt like she wanted something from me. It made me feel wanted. I hated it. I didn't want to feel wanted. I want to eat the soul that was promised to me. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Change to Ciel's POV

That stupid, arrogant butler. I know he's up to something. If living with him for the past four years has taught me anything, it's that our bond is almost unbreakable. And I can tell when he's deep in thought. When he's about to do something unnecessary or unpredictable. Even when he's thinking bad thoughts about me. Strange? I think not.

The girls were rather strange as well. Their clothing especially. And just the way they looked was strange. A girl with silver and red hair? An idiot that has the audacity to touch me? And a woman that is able to catch Sebastian off guard? These are some truly strange girls. However… They may be useful in the near future.

I stare at Sebastian for seemed like an eternity. He still hadn't answered my question yet. Odd. He normally answers me right away. I wonder what's going-Wait. Nope. No need. He's just thinking bad about me again. Nevermind that-Wait. Hold on. No… He's thinking about the girl in the hospital.

I'm frustrated and have grown impatient at this point, so I raise my crane to his chest and push against it. Being a human, you're used to hearing the sound of one's heart beat. Not his. There was no vibrations whatsoever. It sent a chill down my spine. My cane was right on the place where his heart was supposed to be. But… It was as if he didn't even possess a heart to begin with. I keep composure though. This is nothing. Just a trivial thought.

He looks up at me in shock when I press harder. I've never done this before, but I knew what he was thinking and I didn't find it appropriate. He was thinking about her. He felt uncomfortable around her. He was being pulled towards her. I could tell. I didn't like it at all. I didn't know if he was being pulled towards her physically or if he was interested in her soul. I'd rather the first one but I have to be cautious. If he so much as takes a whiff of her skin, I'll kill him myself.

"Don't you even _think_ about it, demon." I state

"My lord?"

I press harder against his chest as a warning.

"If you even _think_ about betraying me, I'll kill you. So, take that girl out of your mind this instant or you'll do more than just take care of her when she decides to live with us."

He gives me a confused expression. Though I wouldn't blame him. In fact, even before I asked her if she needed a place to stay she would say yes. It's obvious she and her friends have no place to go. They were from the States and it occurred to me that they seemed very confused as to where they were and why they were there. Besides, I need more pawns to reach my goal. Why not pick them up along the way, eh?

"How do you know she'll say yes, master?" I asked me

I relax a bit.

"It's obvious she and her friends have nowhere to go. And besides… Did you notice the way they acted when we met them? They were utterly confused and a bit shaken. Of course seeing their friend nearly die would shake anyone to their core. It's human nature, after all." I explain

He nods blankly.

"My apologies, my lord. I'll erase the thought of her from my mind straight away." He bows his head with his eyes closed.

How utterly pointless. I feel as if I'm staring at a child that has a problem with constantly eating candy. He gets sick but he keeps on eating. It disgusts me. _He_ disgusts me. Though… I'm one to talk.

-~Flashback~-

 ** _"Someone… Please help…!"_**

 ** _"Shut up, brat!"_**

 **My cries were left unheard. They just keep coming. Forcing disgusting table scraps and fluids down our throats. We weren't pigs. We were slaves. So they were going to treat us like slaves and pigs. Taking us one by one. Blood spreading all to the cages. It was hell.**

 **I wanted to die. I was losing people in my group too fast. Though, soon enough I ended up alone. It was dark and cold. This hell hole never left me. It will continue to haunt me every day and night.**

 ** _"Why? Why are we here?"_**

 ** _"Help.. help us.."_**

 **I continued to beg for help and ask why I was here. I didn't understand. But no one was kind. No one cared what happened to us. We were just their livestock. We were no longer considered human. Instead, we were their sacrificial lambs dragged to the slaughter house.**

 **"** ** _There is no God."_**

 **I lost my faith a long time ago. If God was so loving then why would he let this happen? If he was loving then why is he letting us drop dead like flies?! WHY?! WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS?!**

 ** _"Kill them. Kill them. Kill them. Kill them! KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM!"_**

 **The next thing I knew, a shadow appeared. Red eyes glowed in front of me. Wha-What..? Who was that?**

 **"** ** _Goodness_** **.."**

 **A deep voice that flowed like silk spoke to me.**

 **"** ** _Look at you so small.. I wasn't expecting such a_** **tiny** ** _master.."_**

 **CLICK**

 **CLICK**

 **CLICK**

 **The sound of his shoes clicked along the marble floor. Itching it's way towards me.**

 **"** ** _You have summoned me here today… That can never change… And nothing sacrificed can ever be regained…"_**

 **A large leather, black hand with long nails reached for me. With whimpering pleas, I reach my hand through the cage bars. Our hands collide. He stares at me with his devilish grin, exposing his pearly white canines and the hidden meaning behind his words.**

 **"** ** _Now choose…"_**

 ** _"I… I…"_**

 **I look up at him with hatred and rage. I wanted to be free of this hell. I wanted to make them pay. Little did I know the future laid out for me was gonna be more hellish than this could ever be.**

 **"** ** _KILL THEM!"_**

 **And so I chose to become a king of death.**

-~End~-

I'll never forget that day. Nor do I intend to. It's the one thing that drives me into oblivion. The thread that hangs above me, I will grab it. But not without taking others with me. That will never change.

The only thing in my way now are those measly excuses for girls. I hope they'll just be pawns. Though, I used Undertaker like he was my pawn and look where it got me. He's now missing to only God knows where. I just hope we don't see him again anytime soon.

Anyway, I don't want what happened with him to happen with those girls. Then it would be three against two. Not that I'm scared, it just uneases my nerves. I know something's off. And I'll find out what it is no matter what.

The carriage stops abruptly. Well, it looks like we're home. Not that I'm ecstatic about it. The three stooges will be annoying me until I fall asleep. Sigh Ah well. There's nothing much for it.

Later that Night

Sebastian's POV

After putting the young master to bed, I decided since I didn't have to clean why not take a walk? Not much of a plan, just a thought to consider.

Not wanting to get my lovely tailcoat ruined, I took it off as well as my vest and tie. Even if it was a bit nippy outside, I needed some fresh air.

When I looked into the mirror as I took off my tailcoat, I realized how tired I actually looked. It was disgusting. To be honest, after today, I feel like a train ran over me. I've never felt this tired in a while which was rather odd. Maybe, it was when the girl had punched-I shake my head. No way. There's no possible way she could've caused this. It was just a long day. Yes, a long day.

As I walked through the forest, I felt that I was constantly being watched. It's bad if a human feels like they're being spied on. It's even worse if _I_ feel like I'm being spied on.

I'm not one for eavesdropping but this was just bad. I can literally feel someone's gaze on my back. They were like daggers stabbing me when I didn't even know it. How odd, I thought to myself.

However, the moment I took a whiff of the scent, a chill ran down my spine. What? Wait, this can't be right. A mortal sending chills down my spine?

I felt like I was in my own nightmare. The paranoia of being watched is NOT one to tolerate among my kind. And I _hate_ being watched. This is going to be a doozy.

Before I could even move, something dashed past me on my right. It was white, green, and blue.

SPLATTER!

Uh? Huh? What is this?

THUD!

I fall to my knees as if an unknown pressure had suddenly caved me in. A wet liquid trailed down my right side and thigh. And something metallic went up my throat. It burned. It was like flames were burning my esophagus to a crisp. An iron taste on my tongue.

I fell on all fours and vomited a fountain of blood. I'm just gonna spill it out. What the hell was that?! I've never been taken by surprise as badly as this. No one has been able to just attack me out of the blue like this before. Not since I was just barely a teenager. But I'm an adult demon for Christ sake! There's no way some mortal could just sneak up on me like that.

I look at my side and thigh to see them split wide open. You could see the rough emptiness of the bone. And the meat that hung from it was just disgusting. Blood spilling all over the once green grass as well as my black pants and white shirt. Great. My uniform's completely ruined.

Even though the smell didn't bother me, it confused me more as to why I wasn't healing. Odd, only humans can truly harm me. But now that I think about it, the thing that attacked me, I don't think it was human.

I smirk.

"Whatever you are, I'd sleep with one eye open. I do plan on _repaying_ this _gift_ you've given me."

 _To be continued…_


	5. IV

**_Self Control_**

This is so stupid. I wish I knew what was going on. But at the same time, I wish this was just a dream. Nothing but a hallucination. My mind must be playing tricks on me. There's no way time travel is possible. If there was, scientists would've found out ages ago. The very thought of time travel makes my head ache and my stomach twist and turn. Ugh, I hate this.

Sitting on this rickety, uncomfortable mattress is pointless. All we're doing is waiting for the sun to come up. The hotel room smelled foul and the walls were cracked and had wet spots from obvious water damage. The floors creaked and we could hear _everything_ around us. The rooms on both sides. Chatter and barking outside our window. The chipping and settling of the roof above us. I knew I wasn't getting sleep tonight.

Speaking of which, I wonder how Jodie is doing. We hadn't seen her since that butler carried her to the hospital. I hope she's alright. What am I talking about? She can handle herself just fine. Although…

The way she threw me off the small boy was completely unnecessary. Jesus, that's gonna leave a bruise. I'm just glad she didn't bash my skull.

THUD!

BREAK!

"Huh?" The sound of something fragile like glass or dried pottery smashing on the floor brought me out of my thoughts. I turn my head to the side to see none other than the klutz herself. Damnit, Scarlett!

There she was, on the floor, trying to frantically pick up the broken frame. As it turned out, there was a picture frame in the room. Nothing was in the frame. It was just there. Glass was sprawled out all over the carpet. And the lighting didn't help trying to pick up the mess.

I felt my eye twitch in annoyance because she got curious and made a mess that _I_ now had to pick up. Her and curiosity _don't_ mix. She either ends up breaking something or getting in trouble. The fact that she's still alive is a mystery to me.

Closing my eyelids as a sigh escaped my lips, I got up and walked over to her. Scar looked up at me and began stuttering.

"Uh.. Zo.. I can-n explain.. I was… Uh.."

Another sigh escaped my lips. She's just as bad as Jodie. No, scratch that. She's worse than Jodie. But it can't be helped.

"Scar.. why don't you go outside or something…? Maybe take a nice walk."

"Huh?"

5 Minutes Later

The moon shines bright over the pride of the British Empire, illuminating the city in its mysterious wonders. Smoke rising from red bricked chimneys giving signal to a home being enveloped from the warmth of a fireplace. The air cold and breezy. Multiple street lamps flickering from the remains of winter.

It was so dark, even with the moon out. All the windows were either shut or pitch black from the lack of cleaning. I felt like an outsider being shunned because of how untrustworthy and different I was. Though, that's a feeling that I'm quite used to. I've always been the odd duckling in any and every group I was part of. Even strangers give me disdainful looks.

The wind picks up, causing my long red and silver bird's nest flow with it. A chill runs down my spine. I felt like multiple sirens were going off in the back of my head, alarming me of incoming danger. Though, I don't want to pay any attention to it, knowing that my instincts only got me into trouble.

As my footsteps echoed along the stone bricked sidewalk, I entertained myself by kicking a rock. Not only was I bored, I was frustrated. Zoe told me to go for a walk so she could clean up _my_ mess. I didn't feel like arguing so I went off on my marry way. So technically, kicking the rock was therapeutic.

A sigh escaped my lips. "This sucks…"

I've always been too curious for my own good. I can't help it. Even though I know it only leads to trouble, I act on my curiosity regardless. Sigh. I could really use some Black Veil Brides right now. Or Blood on the Dancefloor. Or maybe My Chemical Romance. Or Panic! At the Disco. Or-Okay I'm getting ahead of myself.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm even considered a sibling to those two smart asses. I get being the youngest and all but still. There's a huge gape from being a baby and being the youngest.

"Mmmmmm… Why does she always have to send me away? I'm a klutz, not an idiot… There's difference."

WHOOSH!

"Hm?"

I stop in my tracks as I hear a distinct shift of movement to my left. My eyesight may suck like hell but my hearing is almost superhuman. I can hear almost anything if there isn't a barrier. Raising an eyebrow, I mutter to myself, "What the hell…?"

CLANG!

CRASH!

"EEEKKKK!"

Jumping from the sudden crash, I turn my body to face an alley with my knees apart and fists raised. Ready to kick someone's ass if they dare come at me. My adrenaline kicks in and I find myself a silent lamb.

Only that thought is short lived. A small yet clear 'meow' reaches my ears from below me. I look down. There's a small gray shorthair with big yellow eyes gazing me. My eyebrows lower in annoyance. The cat blinks with another 'meow' escaping its throat and hops onto a trash can only to scamper up a latter.

Another sigh escapes my mouth.

"Fucking cat…"

With that comment, I stuff my hands in my pockets and start to walk again. Well, I lost sight of the rock I was kicking. Great. Now I have to 'blow off stream' by thinking like a 'normal' person. Wait, what am I thinking? No one is normal.

Since I didn't have my phone or Fitbit on me, I didn't know how much time had passed since I left or what time it was. There were clocks that appeared occasionally, but I couldn't tell time much less read Roman numerals. I could only read digital clocks. Jodie lectured me about it but I always told her math wasn't my strongest subject, nor was English.

But as minutes passed, I realized something was off. It was too quiet. Way too quiet for it be comfortable. I need at least a little bit of noise to know that I wasn't the only one alive. I've had a few experiences where I thought zombies were gonna spring out from around the corner or behind a tree and get me.

I shiver. No, let's not think about that. Let's think about unicorns and rainbows. Yeah. But like the last thought, it was short lived. Clouds rolled in and blocked the only source of light other than the street lamps. Now almost everything was pitch black.

Looking around, I thought to myself that it was _way_ too quiet. That normally it would set off sirens in my head but… The funny thing was that I couldn't, or better yet didn't, sense any danger. Very odd.

WHOOSH!

"Huh?"

I look up to see the silhouettes of three possible males dashing from roof to roof. This peeked my curiosity, and without knowing it, started running alongside the buildings with them. My adrenaline had kicked in again, causing my brain to go from 0 to 100 quickly.

How interesting. If I had to guess, I would say that they were ghosts or a bunch teenagers trying to cause trouble. Oh, how I love the feeling of my racing heart and twisting stomach when I get excited to kick some ass.

WHOOSH!

"What the…?"

The outline of another male silhouette comes into view. This time, the clouds slowly moved out of the way to reveal the man's physical appearance. My eyes widened as the breath in my throat was halted. The sight before me wasn't mesmerizing but more so captivating.

Light from the sun's reflection on the moon beamed onto the man flying across the navy sky. The figure before did not smile nor frown. His face was fake than anything. As if his blank expression hid his exhilarating emotions. The twitch in the corner of his lips, almost threatening to grin, gave him away.

His hair resembled that of the color of blood. So, long and silky. And it flowed so well with wind, almost like it was made for the thrills of the heights in the sky.

Even though I could only catch a glimpse, the color of his eyes reflected a lush green forest. Bright and nourished but also mystic and dangerous. If I could look a bit closer, I could've sworn that I saw a hint of bloodlust behind his blank gaze and twisted grin.

Though it was only a couple of seconds, I couldn't help but stare in awe and bewilderment. That was only the side view of his face? How peculiar.

Before I knew it, the male figure had caught a glimpse of me and in a flash, our eyes locked. I could see his entire face now. And though I was a good one or two yards away from him, I could see his physical appearance as clear as day.

Like I said before, his face wasn't mesmerizing or remarkable but more rather captivating and sensitive. I could see more in that one glance than I had thought. His face reflected someone of in great need of acceptance and appreciation. But his eyes told more than the expression itself. In fact, all I saw in his abnormal green iris' was pain and sorrow.

THUMP THUMP

My heart skipped a beat at the sight of this man. Well, I say 'man', but that quickly changed when he suddenly gave me a crazed, menacing grin, revealing his shark-like teeth.

So… They _do_ exist… The thieves in the night. I thought it was all just mumbo jumbo and all that cult religious nonsense but I was proven wrong big time. He was indeed one of the _them_. The Grim Reapers.

However, just as soon as he appeared, he was gone. As if he was never there. Blinking a few times, I realized what just happened and felt blood rush to my cheeks. My face burned red hot, yet I didn't know why. It was so sudden, I had no clue of whether what I saw was real or not.

Slapping my cheek, I snapped myself out of it and came back to reality. I knew that man was indeed a Grim Reaper. I was 99% sure. With newfound determination, I ran towards the nearest latter and climbed to the roof of the building to catch up to the group.

Change to Third Person

Along the rooftops, four male figures hoped and flew through the black night sky. All looking rather young and energetic. One brunette, two blondes, and one red head. The younger blonde with an undercut, slightly narrow face, and white fancy shoes whistled himself a light tune as he traveled with his fellow comrades. He was the more laid back of the bunch and only wished to stay out of complicated situations that could possibly get him in trouble. His name was Ronald Knox.

On his right stood the other blonde, only he looked more adult than Ronald. He possessed a slightly trimmed goatee with half of his hair in his wavy blonde streaks and the other half dyed black hair tied in cornrows. With his white button-up shirt only partially opened, exposing his collarbone and upper chest. He possessed that of a simple mind, meaning his thoughts and opinions were black and white. This man's name was Eric Slingby.

On Eric's left was his most loyal companion, student, and best friend, Alan Humphries. With his short brown hair and narrow face, the man looked rather young considering he was as old as his best friend. Though a normally quiet and respectful individual, he had a reputation to be stubborn when it came to working. He is also rather strict with breaking the rules or slacking off, unlike his tutor.

And finally, in front leading the group was the infamous red-headed energetic Grell Sutcliffe. Widely known around the Grim Reaper community for his vibrant red hair, shark-like teeth, and his outspoken and vigorous personality, Grell Sutcliffe is one of the most unique yet slightly disturbing Grim Reapers of them all. Normally quite devoted to his job, his demeanor changes drastically when in the presence of _certain_ individuals. His mind is rather compressed of various personalities due to various types of triggers.

BANG!

With the sound of a crash from below, Ronald's thoughts were cut off and had drawn his attention back to the task at hand. His head flipped to the side to see a girl with silver hair and rather child-like face running along the rooftops on the other side of the street. And she looked rather determined.

Blinking in confusion, he muttered, "What the bloody hell…?"

The strange girl panted as she ran with all she had. Catching up to people was one thing, catching up and running alongside them was a different case entirely.

Blinking again from confusion and uncertainty, he spoke. "Uhhhh.. Fellas?"

"Hm?" Eric replied to the youngling

Gulping with his eyes still on the girl chasing them, he asked "Ummm.. Is it me or is that woman following us?"

Raising his eyebrow in suspicion and confusion, he said, "What woman?"

With the question at hand, the youngling raised his hand and pointed in the direction of the girl. " _That_ woman."

At the mention of a someone following them, the rest of the Reapers looked in the direction Ron was looking in and became puzzled at the girl's intention. No human should be awake at this hour in the first place so what was she doing?

With the tilt of his head out of curiosity, Grell muttered to himself. "Well, well.."

Giving her method a blank expression in uninterest, Alan blinked and spoke, "Curious little human…"

Gazing at the girl for a moment to take in the situation, Eric turns his head to Grell and speaks, "She does appear to be following us… So, what do we do with her, Sutcliffe?"

"Hmmm…" Grell looks at her with an uninterested frown to take in the situation and figure out what he should do. Should he get rid of her and carry on with their business or ignore her until she runs out of steam? His decision was instantly made when she decided to lock her determined gaze with his.

Scoffing and turning away from her running figure, he gave the order. "We do nothing… She's human, so she'll run out of steam before she gets within ten feet from us.. so, don't get distracted…"

But little did they know all hell would soon break loose.


End file.
